


Surprise and Delight

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Charlie has a surprise for Sam and Dean.





	Surprise and Delight

Sam sat at the map table trawling through news articles on his laptop, looking for a job. Dean wandered over with two cups of coffee and set one down next to Sam.   
  
“Find anything?” he asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder at the screen.   
  
“Not a thing,” Sam sighed, shutting the laptop. “It’s been weeks, and nothing’s happened. Why is nothing happening?”   
  
“I don’t know, man. All I know is I’m going crazy in here, so we better find something soon.”   
  
Sam’s phone rang just then, surprising them both. Checking the caller ID, Sam answered.   
  
“Hey, Charlie!” he said cheerfully. “How’s it going?”   
  
Dean perked up, hoping Charlie might have a case for them. She usually called when she needed help on a hunt.   
  
“Alright, we’ll see you soon,” Sam finished, hanging up the call.   
  
“So, is it a job?” Dean asked hopefully.   
  
“No. Actually, she’s coming over,” Sam grinned. “She has something she wants to tell us, and she wants to talk to you.”   
  
Dean swallowed. That didn’t sound good.   
  
\---------   
  
The door to the Bunker swung open with a clang, and Charlie appeared, followed by someone the brothers didn’t recognise.   
  
“ What’s up, bitches!” Charlie called with a laugh.   
  
“Hey, Charlie! ” Sam and Dean called back in unison, rising to meet her. She hopped off the last step and ran to hug them.   
  
“I’ve missed you guys so much!” she squeaked.    
  
“We missed you, too,” Sam said “So, you had something to tell us?”   
  
“Actually, I want you to meet someone.” She looked back at the young woman hovering by the stairs, looking around the huge room. Charlie gestured at her to join them. She trudged over nervously and stood next to Charlie, so close they were almost touching.   
  
“This is Kat,” Charlie said. “She’s... my girlfriend.”   
  
She narrowed her eyes at Dean, and Dean gulped. So, this is why she wanted to talk to him.   
  
“Hi, Kat, it’s nice to meet you,” Sam said with a smile. He held out a hand, and Kat shook it. “I’m Sam.”   
  
“Hi, Sam,” Kat said quietly.   
  
“She’s, uh, kinda shy,” Charlie added.   
  
Dean tried to keep his expression level as he greeted Kat.   
  
“I’m Dean,” he said, also shaking her hand.   
  
“Sam, why don’t you show Kat around?” Charlie suggested, giving him a look.   
  
Sam smiled, and nodded. “Of course.”   
  
He wandered off towards the library, with Kat following close behind.   
  
Dean watched them go, then turned to Charlie. “Alright, what is it?”   
  
Charlie folded her arms. “You know exactly what. You  kinda  have a habit of threatening people anyone you love gets close to, remember?”   
  
Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Do I?”   
  
“Yes, you do. I know you’re protective, and I love that, but Kat is sensitive, as you may have noticed, and I don’t want you scaring her off. No ‘hurt her and I’ll kill you’, no big speeches about how you love me and you won’t let anything happen to me. She gets that. I already told her you two are practically my brothers. I just don’t want her to think you don’t like or trust her.  _I_ trust her, and that should be enough. You have to be nice, okay?”   
  
Dean exhaled slowly, a little shocked that his sweet, timid Charlie could be so blunt, but he nodded.   
  
“I get it. Best behaviour, I promise.”   
  
Charlie smiled and hugged him. “Thanks, Dean. I love you.”   
  
Dean squeezed her tightly. “I know, kiddo. And you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think! (Also if you have a better idea for a title, please let me know.) Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
